The purpose of this project is to provide comprehensive, reliable information on the identification, diagnosis, and treatment of emergency poisonings involving commercial products on the retail market. Data collection for the 4th Edition is essentially completed (3rd edition, 1969). Section II the ingredients Index, has been computerized at Dartmouth; Section V, the Trade Name Index and VII, the Manufacturer Index, have been computerized in collaboration with the National Library of Medicine. Data files in forms suitable for computerized typesetting will be available in late 1973 or early 1974. Monthly Bulletins are sent to over 400 Poison Control Centers and to State Departments of Health or designated agencies. The Bulletins contain A) Statements of composition of new products B) Toxicity data on ingredients, C) Special topics, and D) Cumulative indexes.